First Times
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: I nearly fell off the couch when in "The Club" Daphne shows up dressed like Audrey Hepburn in one of my all-time favorite films. This is the story of how such an iconic film can bring two people just a little closer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, when you finish reading this I need your opinion on something I've been debating with, well, myself :D Can it stand on its own or should I continue? R&R

Any man walking into a room with a vision like her by his side would consider himself extremely lucky. Well, every man except his brother Frasier who admitted she was attractive, but didn't feel that jolt of electricity that Niles felt every time she touched his arm or simply entered the room.

That night she looked positively breathtaking in that chic black dress, black satin gloves, pearls around her neck, and elegant up-do that completed the iconic look of one Holly Golightly.

After an hour of helping her husband impress Seattle's elite for a coveted spot in the ultra exclusive club, Maris announced she'd had enough and was going home. Niles wanted to accompany her but she insisted he stay and keep working on the influential club members she'd been charming for the last hour.

Frasier, too, had been tirelessly working the crowd with a luminous, but bored, Daphne by his side. She caught Niles' eye across the room, grateful when the younger Crane waved her over for a chat.

It was hard work trying to impress the pants off of these snobs. No wonder Mrs. Crane had gone home.  
>"How do you think its going?" she asked.<p>

"It's hard to tell with these people," he said. "One moment these people act as if they're your best friends and the next, they're stabbing you in the back."

Statements like those often made Daphne glad she wasn't a part of high society or the one trying to get into a snobby club where all they did was...well nothing. Those pretentious old men did nothing but smoke cigars, drink old whiskey, and sit on those old- and surprisingly comfortable- chairs.

As Daphne's mind wandered, Niles took the opportunity to discreetly ogle the goddess standing next to him. He caught a whiff of her perfume- an enticing bouquet of cherry blossom and citrusy sweetness- sending his senses into frenzy. Her dress- albeit shorter than the one worn by Hepburn- accented her long lean dancer's legs...

Niles, feeling his own legs weaken, quickly averted his eyes, downing his fresh drink in one gulp.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"Huh?" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I think the pressure's getting to you." She ran a hand across his forehead, wiping off a few beads of sweat. Had it not been for the antique chair next to him to lean on, Niles would've surely collapsed from her touch.

"I'm fine. Just tired I suppose." He cleared his throat. "Daphne, I know I said this once already but I must repeat, you look..."

Daphne blushed, flattered by his lack of words. Had she really left him speechless? "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's so sweet of you."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" he asked out of the blue.

Her face lit up. "Yes!" she beamed. "I was watching that movie last night and when your brother asked me to accompany him, that idea for an outfit immediately popped into my head." She looked down at her dress.

"I know it's shorter than Holly's Givenchy dress but when I saw it at the boutique, I couldn't resist."

"Well, it's perfect," he complimented. "And those pearls, they're lovely."

"Thanks, but it's only costume jewelry. I could never afford the real thing."

A goddess like you deserves real pearls and more. "Don't let that bother you, Daphne. You look stunning either way."

"Oh, go on," she playfully elbowed him as they laughed.

For a few minutes, Niles forgot where he was and what his ultimate goal was. Daphne always had that effect on him.

And he couldn't get enough of it.

"Have you seen it?" she asked. "The movie, I mean."

"Yes, and I've also read the book. Truman Capote was a master."

"Absolutely," she agreed. "You know that scene where Holly and Fred spend the day doing things they've never done?" He nodded. "It's my favorite part of the movie. I wish I could do that someday. It seems like it could be fun."

Niles knew better. He was a happily married man. Well, maybe not happily but he was married. Sometimes- actually every time- when he was around Daphne, he lost total control of what came out of his mouth. Especially when alcohol was involved.

"Why don't WE do that?" You've really done it this time. What will she think of you?

"Do you mean that?" she asked, completely taken by surprise. Did he mean it or was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing?

"Yes, Daphne."

That dear sweet man...oh wait! He's married. Daphne also remembered how Holly and Fred's day ended. Although she hadn't planned on having- doing that- with Dr. Crane, it still wouldn't be right. Spending the day with a married man? How bad would that look especially if his society friends saw them and thought the worst. "It sounds lovely but I couldn't. You're married."

It was just as well, but he was still disappointed. "You're right, Daphne. It was too forward of me."

That kind of ruined the fun they were having and left them with an awkward silence only she could remedy.

"But what's to stop two friends from going out and having a good time?"

He immediately perked up. "It's a date then." He realized what he just said and panicked. "Not a date. I mean. An-"

"It's a date," she winked. It was all perfectly platonic.

When that "date" was going to happen was anyone's guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thought I wasn't going to continue, did you? Lol. It took me so long to update because I was doing some research. I want to make this story as authentic as possible. I also want to thank you for your opinions. It's because of your helpful suggestions and enthusiasm that this story continues. R&R**

Niles Crane was nearly a single man. He just had to go through that awkward little moment at the end of the marriage called a divorce. Once that became final he would be able to ask Daphne out on a date. Speaking of which, Niles still hadn't forgotten about their plans of spending the day together doing "firsts" like Holly and Fred. But after that night at the club, she never mentioned it again. It had also been so long ago that he was beginning to think she'd forgotten about it.

There was a knock on the door. "That's odd. I'm not expecting anyone." It was Sunday morning and the only person he guessed it could be was Frasier. "Daphne."

"Hey," she said as he ushered her inside. "What do you have in mind for today? I'm all yours."

Niles couldn't believe she'd just uttered the words that only existed in his dreams. And that left him speechless.  
>If it was up to me, we'd stay here all day.<p>

"Dr. Crane?" she asked feeling a bit self-conscious about his stunned expression.

What if he didn't remember and here she was barging in on him without letting him know first. Perhaps I should've called first, she thought. "Our date? Remember?"

"Y-yes, I do remember." He composed himself. "I'm open for anything you want to do."

She smiled relieved. "There's a long list of things I'd like to try for the first time."

"I think my list is longer, Daphne." Niles joked but on the inside he was slightly afraid of doing things he'd never done for a reason. But having Daphne by his side, encouraging him, was all the confidence he needed to accomplish some of the things on his list.

"I'll just get my coat and keys."

"You won't need a coat."

"Why?"

"Warm outside. You'll be fine with that blue blazer you're wearing."

He nodded, offering his arm to Daphne and walked out of the apartment looking forward to their day of discovery.

Niles and Daphne walked towards his Mercedes when they reached the parking garage.

"You know what? Forget my car," he confidently said. "One of the items on my "firsts' list is to ride a bus."

"You mean you've never taken the bus? Anywhere?"

"Never," he confirmed. "So item number one, check!" They took the elevator up to the lobby and walked out of the Montana, heading to the nearest bus stop.

How was it possible for a man who's lived his entire life in a city like Seattle, to never have been inside a bus or monorail? When the bus arrived though, Daphne got all the proof she needed to confirm Niles wasn't lying.

The bus driver opened the doors and Niles stepped in, almost tripping over a step he somehow missed. Feeling clueless, he dug into his pockets searching for the right amount of change as the driver patiently waited. "How much do I need?" he asked Daphne.

"Let me see." She checked the coins in his hand. "You're a quarter short."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Niles said to the driver, who forced a smile. He put his money into the machine and watched as Daphne used some sort of card.

"How come I have to put money in and you didn't?" He followed Daphne to the back of the bus.

"It's called a fare card. You can load it with money and used it as often as you need until the amount of money runs out. It's less trouble than having to go through what you just did."

"Oh, so it's like a debit card."

"I suppose so, yes."

"Interesting." Daphne loved the look of enthusiasm on Niles' face, so eager to learn and not afraid of trying.

Having checked off item number one on Niles' "firsts" list, it was now her turn. She looked out her window and saw a sign outside one of the local bars. "SPECIAL WINE TASTING TODAY". Realizing it was something she'd never done, Daphne reached for the cord, signaling the driver for a stop. Niles had no idea what pulling the cord symbolized.

When Daphne rose from her seat and waited by the back door, he surmised they'd reached their destination.  
>"Is this next stop a Daphne 'first'?" he asked, exiting the bus.<p>

"Yes. I've never gone wine tasting."

He was shocked at Daphne's confession but delighted just the same. Wine tasting happened to be one of his and Frasier's areas of expertise.

"I take it you've done this before?"

"I have and trust me, Daphne, you're going to love it." Niles led her to a long oak table located toward the back of the bar that was surrounded by people. He requested two glasses of a 1989 Merlot and handed Daphne her glass.

She observed as Niles swirled the small amount of wine inside the glass, bringing up to his lips and taking a small sniff before finally drinking it.

"Am I supposed to do that too?" she asked.

"That's how you get the full effect of the wine. The bouquet of a wine usually gives an indication of how it'll taste. Give it a try." Daphne did what she observed Niles doing, finding that there was a correlation between smell and taste.

"It's quite good but I've never been much of a wine drinker." She took another sip. "One complaint, though."

"Yes?"

"I've seen wine tastings before but the one thing that kept me from participating was having to spit perfectly good wine out. I mean, I understand that if you're going to be trying three, four, five different bottles, you're going to be hammered by the time you leave. But once again, what a waste."

"In a way it is a waste but when you think about it, it's actually quite effective."

"How so?"

"You have all these people tasting so many varieties of wine that sooner or later they'll arrive at a bottle they simply cannot resist. Then they'll end up buying it."

"Free samples then?" she joked. "Like at the supermarket?"

"Precisely!"

Daphne and Niles continued on with the wine tasting, sampling several different bottles. Daphne knew better than to drink the entire contents of her glass but managed to sneak a few sips when Niles' attention was diverted. She was, after all, drinking on a practically empty stomach and wanted to avoid getting drunk and hung-over by the end of the day.

For a first timer though, Niles thought Daphne was doing extremely well. It was hard to believe she'd never done this before. She was a natural and Niles couldn't wait to see what other hidden talents she possessed. They had the entire day ahead of them to discover more about themselves and so far they were off to a great start.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles next "first" once again surprised Daphne: going to the mall. They were small things that everyone had done at some point. Except maybe the Crane brothers. From what Mr. Crane had told her in passing, Niles had grown up with the finer things in life- shoes, clothes, etc.- so their mother often times took the Crane boys to the higher end stores of the city. Hester Crane -although elegant and sophisticated- never looked down at her husband Martin who was more laid back and had simpler tastes. Niles and Frasier, however, inherited most of their traits from their mother only they gravitated more towards pretentious and found that going to the mall was trite and unnecessary. Daphne found that bit of information incredibly snobbish but the fact that he was willing to go now convinced her that perhaps Niles was more open-minded than he appeared to be.

In order to get to the mall, they needed some form of transportation. They could either take the bus or hail a cab. It was only a fifteen minute trip and the bus stop was just across the street, but as expected they went with the more comfortable option: a cab.

"So Dr. Crane, how are you liking the day so far?"

"Honestly, I'm really enjoying myself. I can't believe we waited this long to finally do this."

Daphne grabbed his hand, smiling. "You've been through so much these past couple of years -what with your separation and now divorce- that a day of fun, a day to unwind, would do you a great deal of good."

He knew she meant well but it sounded more like she was doing it out of pity.

"And I like spending time with you," she added resting her head on his shoulder. "You're such a sweet dear man and you've been there for me when I needed a friend the most."

Okay, so she wasn't doing it out of pity. She was just being a true friend. A friend whose hair was tickling his chin and driving him crazy with its heavenly scent.

Oh, Daphne. I wish I could just...

The cab came to a complete stop at the front entrance of the mall leaving Niles completely amazed at the size of the place. His expression as they walked through the doors and he saw the endless amount of stores inside, was one of utter shock.

"What do you think?"

"It's..."

"I know, right?" she said amused.

For the next hour and a half, Daphne and Niles explored the mall, walking in and out of stores -all unfamiliar to him, of course- with several shopping bags in hand.

"Look at all the things I can get for a pittance."

"That's why I love coming here," she said. "And look," she pointed ahead, watching as Niles' eyes widened in surprise, "Armani."

"You're kidding!" Those were the last words spoken by Niles Crane as he bolted toward the Armani store with a look of the purest bliss a human being can experience. In other words he was ecstatic. Daphne had never seen anyone as excited as Niles was over their first trip to the mall and she couldn't help but find it endearing. First times of any kind were supposed to be memorable and exciting. And she was glad she was able to share this experience with him.

**OooooOooooOooooO  
><strong>

With shopping bags in hand -and an enthusiasm for their next "first"- Daphne and Niles were about to leave the mall until they passed by, of all places, a lingerie store. To his horror -or was it relief- Daphne suggested they go inside and have a look around.

"I'll wait by the benches over there," he struggled to say. The last thing he needed was to be in a place surrounded by scantily clad mannequins and racks of provocative undergarments. Niles had nothing against lingerie, mind you, but it was going to be torture with Daphne by his side.

She sensed this discomfort, noticing how timid and flushed he'd become all of a sudden, and decided against the idea. No sense in embarrassing the poor man. "Very well then, let's go."

"B-but didn't you want to go inside?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I do, but this day is about doing 'firsts' together. I know this isn't my first time going into a lingerie store but-"

"Let's do this," he said.

"You sure?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes."

She smiled, grabbing his trembling hand and led him inside the store.

At first, it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. Daphne looked around the store picking up a few items off the racks -silk sleepwear for the most part- asking Niles for his opinion. He would nod approvingly and give her thumbs up if he liked it or shake his head if he disliked it. Then again she would look great in anything...or nothing at all.

Everything she had picked out so far was pretty tame compared to the last item she surprised him with.

"What do you think about this one?" It was a short -very short- gray, lacy night gown that if she'd been wearing it would cling and accentuate every curb of her body, leaving very little to the imagination. And she was holding it up against her body. Was she trying to kill him?

Niles quickly turned away, desperately trying to erase the images that flooded his mind. "It's very nice, Daphne," he managed to say. "Got any plans for it?" Embarrassed was an understatement for what he felt the moment those words left his mouth.

"Not unless you have something in mind." She giggled mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

Niles immediately turned to her with eyes as wide as saucers. Yep, she was trying to kill him. "Um, uh, Daph-"

"I'm kidding, Dr. Crane," she said laughing. "But it IS a shame this little number won't be pleasing anyone's eye any time soon. I might as well put it back."

"No, don't put it back," he blurted out.

"What?"

"I mean, you never know. Plus, it's very beautiful and that color is very becoming."

That was all the encouragement she needed. "You're right. I will buy it."

And that to Niles was the perfect way to end his first trip to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

"The gardens."

"What's that?"

"My next 'first'. I've never been to the Botanical Gardens, Dr. Crane."

Daphne and Niles were standing outside his apartment at the Montana. "You haven't?" She shook her head. "Well then, you're going to love it. I'll be your tour guide." He opened the door, ushering her inside.

"I'd like that."

He smiled placing the numerous shopping bags, both his and hers, on the fainting couch. "Let's take a breather before we head out again," he suggested. "But we're taking my car this time."

"Agreed." She sat next to him, noticing the bag from the lingerie store and taking out the night gown. "It really is pretty, isn't it?"

Not again. "Very." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unable to tear his eyes away from the gown.

"Someday Dr. Crane," she sighed, "this little frock will be put to use. The man, whoever he is, will come home and find the pace dimly lit with candles, maybe soft music-"

"...fruit on a platter..." he continued.

"...champagne..."

"...a massage-"

"That I'll provide," she added. "Then I'll take your hand-"

"And lead you-" his breath caught in his throat.

"Upstairs," she finished, picturing the scene with...Dr. Crane. Daphne cleared her throat, snapping out of whatever it was that possessed her to say such things to her friend. "So, how about the...um...uh...gardens?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. "Let's get going."

They stood at the same time, blatantly trying to avoid making any physical contact. But that brilliant plan failed miserably when they clumsily bumped into each other and their faces nearly collided.

"Ladies first," he gestured.

They walked out of the Montana with faces as red as beets.

**OooooooOooooooO****  
><strong>

For the first twenty awkward minutes of their drive, neither spoke a word or even dared to look at each other. Despite the embarrassment, Daphne couldn't stop thinking about doing all those things together. The idea intrigued her and suddenly it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

It was a day of "firsts" after all.

The thought of it made Daphne blush, leading to a fit of giggles she couldn't control. Niles turned in her direction, confused by her laughter. Soon they were both laughing hysterically at what had happened back at the Montana. It was their unspoken way of apologizing and cutting the tension that nearly ruined the day.

As soon as they arrived at the Botanical Gardens, Daphne was immediately struck by the majestic scenery before her.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

As promised Niles acted as her tour guide; he led her through different areas of the gardens, naming one by one the varieties of flowers and trees that covered the grounds. Rhodies, pink fawn lilies and lady slippers were some of the native plants Niles pointed out during their tour. Daphne listened fascinated as he explained in detail the names, origins and blooming seasons of the individual flowers.

"How do you know so much?" she asked.

"I've done my share of research since I've been coming here. I like to know what I'm looking at." She nodded in agreement.

For the remainder of their visit, Niles and Daphne walked in silence as they enjoyed the rest of what the gardens had to offer. For years she'd been meaning to visit the Botanical Gardens but never got around to it. She always thought of it as a place one should visit accompanied by a friend or perhaps a boyfriend.

Even though their "date" was purely platonic, Daphne started to wish that for just a second she and Niles could be something more. She always felt comfortable around him. Seeing him so relaxed, so carefree and charming, made her look at him in a whole new light. I can't believe that after six years I'm beginning to...no! But it's funny how time flies.

"Speaking of time," he stated as they stepped outside.

"Who's speaking of time?" she teased. Although it was strange how Niles guessed she'd been thinking about time at that precise moment.

"What's next?"

"By my count, it's your turn, Dr. Crane."

"Oh, right." He thought for a moment trying to pick the next "first" from his list, until a neon sign caught his attention. "Karaoke."

"Beg your pardon?" she asked confused.

"I've never sung karaoke. Most of my so-called friends thought it was gauche but why not try it?"

"Come to think of it, I've never tried it either."

Niles looked down at his watch. "Since we're doing karaoke next, why don't we first grab a bite to eat at that little sidewalk cafe next to the bar?"

"Fine by me. I don't know about you but me feet are killing me."

"I can carry you," he offered, suppressing a giggle. "I can be like a sherpa...minus the mountain climbing experience."

She laughed, giving him a playful slap on the wrist. "Come on you loon, I'm hungry.

Daphne and Niles got some much needed rest during their hour long sit and meal at the Treiner Brother's sidewalk cafe. Having been on their feet for most of the day, a hearty meal and a comfy chair was just what they needed to replenish their strength.

"So, when did you first see Breakfast?" she inquired.

"I read the book when I was nine years old."

"I was 14."

"I was in my mother's study browsing through the bookshelf when this white paperback fell out as I pulled out another book. At first I just put it back on the shelf dismissing it as a children's book because it was so small and thin. Then I got a good look at the title and immediately thought it was some sort of cookbook. BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S doesn't exactly strike you as the name of a best-selling novel. From a very young age -and yes I'm aware nine is young enough- haute cuisine had always been an interest of mine so I took the book thinking it would provide me with recipes for cooking breakfast someday. I opened it and started reading but I quickly realized it wasn't a cookbook. Yet, the opening paragraph was so eloquently written that I couldn't put it down. At first I was hesitant about letting mother know I'd taken it because I thought it was a girl's book. I also never took it to school because I was picked on to begin with and this book would only fuel the fire."

"When did you tell your mother?"

"She found it in my desk at home."

"How did she react?"

"Her only question was why I hid it from her. After I told her my reasons she assured me that that book was for anyone who loved to read. Male or female." He paused for a drink of water. "I didn't take it to school, though. As a precaution."

"Wise," she said.

"How about you, Daphne? How did you discover it?"

"Like I said, I was 14 and I had this American friend at school. We were inseparable and would spend most afternoons doing our schoolwork or just having fun. Simone -that's her name- had a beautiful antique bookcase in her room. It was filled with all kinds of books but there was one in particular that looked like she'd never opened it. The spine didn't have a single line of wear. Every once in a while I would take it out and read bits and pieces of it because I was curious. I always thought I was subtle about it but she did notice. Before she left England, because her family was moving back, Simone gave me the book as a farewell gift. She also wrote a message on the inside cover about how much our friendship meant to her, among other things. It was lovely and sad. When I got home that day, I started reading it and simply fell in love with it." He nodded in agreement. "I didn't see the film until much later because I didn't know there was a film version of it."

"I didn't either until mother let me know," Niles added.

"And now here we are, reenacting a scene from it...sort of," she mused.

"I have to say, I'm really enjoying myself."

"Let's go to our next 'first' then," she said.

"Bit of a warning, though; I may not know some of the songs they play."  
>She laughed. "Don't worry about that. It's what karaoke is about. Just have fun with it."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The two walked a few short steps to the karaoke bar next door. The place was considerably empty with a few people seated on the tables and a few more at the bar drinking. Will this be my audience, he wondered. Just then a large group of people came through the back door, all seemingly excited about signing up for the night's singing, and filled the remaining empty tables of the bar.

If Daphne was nervous, she gave no indication of it. Niles on the other hand began sweating profusely and fighting an oncoming panic attack when he saw the microphone on the surprisingly large stage. It only got worse when she signed them up.

Feeling his hand tremble, Daphne turned to find Niles panic-stricken.

"Don't worry Dr. Crane. I'll be up on stage singing with you."

"You will?"

"Oh God, yes. Remember, this is my first time too and there is no way in hell that I'm going up there by myself. We'll be a duo. Like Sonny and Cher."

"I like that."

They searched for a place to sit, settling for the only available barstools that provided an unobscured view of the night's performers. One by one, Daphne and Niles watched and listened as every contestant went on stage and sang their hearts out. The majority of the participants possessed very little singing talent but every so often a good singer would emerge garnering standing ovations and requests for encores.

"Maybe a drink would help," Niles nervously said.

"Liquid courage. You read my mind." She turned to the bartender. "Can I have," she looked at Niles, "A Kiss Goodnight and A Walk on The Moon?"

"Coming right up."

What did she mean?

"Is that all right Dr. Crane?"

"Y-yes," he managed. Was it double entendre or simply the names of their drinks? He was about to ask her when the sound of the bartender approaching interrupted the moment.

"Your drinks."

"Thank you."

"Thanks." They turned to each other raising their glasses.

"Well here's to," Daphne paused. "To hopefully not ending up in last place."

"Well put. Cheers."

"Cheers." They clinked their glasses and finished their drinks in one gulp.

"Thank you Madison for that very interesting rendition of 'Hotel California'," the announcer said. "Coming up next, Daphne Moon and Niles Crane."

Daphne and Niles felt the overwhelming effect of an adrenaline rush course through their bodies as the moment of truth had arrived.

"Ready?" a nervous Daphne asked.

"With you by my side, always."

**OoooooooOoooooooooO**

"I can't believe that just happened!" Niles gushed. "Seriously, did that happen because it felt like an out of body experience?"

"It happened Dr. Crane, and we have the trophy to prove it!"

The two stumbled out of the karaoke bar feeling exhilarated by their success.

Daphne held up their trophy. "Third place. Not too shabby for a couple of amateurs," she boasted. "And you Dr. Crane! Your voice is fantastic. I had no idea you could sing like that."

"Thank you, Daphne. But your voice is just as great."

It was only 8:30pm and both knew they didn't want to head home just yet. Especially not after their eleventh hour victory. Although, it wasn't much of a victory coming in third place but considering it was their first time and had never even heard of the song they sang, it was definitely something to celebrate.

Niles opened the car door for Daphne who couldn't stop smiling as she stared at their trophy.

"Dad and Frasier will NEVER believe I participated in a karaoke singing competition."

"Once they see this little baby, they'll change their tune."

"Wait a minute. Dad and Frasier know you're out with...me?"

"I'm not just out with you. It's a date, remember?" She winked. "With a very handsome man." A silly school boy grin appeared on his face. And Daphne found it irresistible.

They sat in his car enveloped by the darkness like a warm blanket, just staring at each other. Daphne -for reasons even she couldn't comprehend and didn't care to- leaned forward, urging him to come closer until she could feel his breath on her lips.

But something stopped her and she pulled away, withdrawing her hand from his cheek.

Niles just wanted to scream. It was the third time in one day that he and Daphne had come close to something. Could his dream finally be coming true?

"What should we do now?" she finally asked.

"I don't know what could top what we almost- just- did."

"I think I may have the answer to that."


	6. Chapter 6

"A wedding reception? You want us to crash a wedding reception?" he asked, shocked. Daphne nodded enthusiastically. 

They were parked across the street from the ballroom where a wedding reception was underway.

"Suppose we go, there's no way they'll let us in." He pulled on his shirt. "Not dressed like this."

"Oh, come on Dr. Crane, there's no one watching the door. Besides, I'm the one wearing jeans. At least you're wearing dress pants and look," she reached for a garment bag in the back seat, "you have a perfectly nice Armani suit fresh from the dry cleaners." 

"Okay, so I'm taken care of. What about you?" 

Daphne pointed to a small boutique a few doors down. "I'm sure they'll have something I can buy." She had it so well calculated that it almost seemed as if she'd planned it in advance or had done it before, both of which Daphne adamantly denied when Niles asked. 

"Fine, but I don't know how you plan to get inside. I'm sure they'll ask for some sort of invitation."

"There's no one at the door," she repeated. "Hurry." 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered under his breath. Daphne was already a few steps ahead of him. "Wait for me." 

"Hurry, the store closes in 15 minutes." 

"I'm amazed they're still open and on a Sunday night for that matter." 

"Don't question it. Just go with it," she responded. 

They walked into the store, feeling completely overwhelmed by the wide selection of dresses the store had to offer. They had a little over ten minutes to sort through the numerous racks of dresses, find one that fit perfectly and select shoes that complemented her choice. 

"I may need your help." 

"Sure? What size are you?" 

"Six." 

The two went to their task, each sorting through the racks and trying to find a dress appropriate for a wedding reception full of strangers. Niles saw a dress HE would have loved to see Daphne wearing; a short red dress with plunging neckline. Definitely not fit for a party where it would surely distract the guests -especially the men- from the wedded couple. "How about this one?" he asked pulling out another selection; a more conservative, elegant, brown knee-length dress. 

"That's perfect!" She took it from his hand and ran to the fitting room. 

"She's very beautiful," they sales girl complimented. 

"That she is," he responded. "She's also going to need shoes to go with the dress she's trying on and I was wondering if you could-" 

"I've got the perfect pair. What's her shoe size?" 

"Eight." 

"Here we are." She pulled out a black box, taking the top off and showing Niles the nude-colored stilettos inside. 

"An excellent choice," Daphne said standing outside the fitting room. 

"Daphne, you look fantastic!" he said looking her up and down. 

"You really do, miss," the sales girl added, handing her the shoes that completed the ensemble. 

"Well, I'm ready. Thank you for your help," she said to the young lady. "I'd like to wear this out."

"Sure. Just let me have the price tag and you'll be good to go."

"I'll take care of this," he said taking out his wallet.

"Oh, well, thank you, Dr. Crane."

Once in the car, Niles went to work on putting on his suit while Daphne retouched her make-up and fixed her hair.

"Now, for the moment of truth: how are we going to get in?" he asked.

"Through the front door, of course." Niles' expression quickly turned worried. "Just trust me on this... Niles." Just like that, with the mere mention of his name, Daphne gave him the courage to do something as adventurous as this. "This door should be open. I kept seeing people walk in and out through here." They looked like a couple of very well dressed cat burglars lurking in the shadows, trying to break in. As expected the door opened without much trouble, leading them down a long dimly lit hallway lined with glass doors that peered into the festivities.

"Now, which one of these bloody doors leads into the party?"

"Daphne, look." Niles pointed at two women walking out of the ladies' room. "Let's follow them." After seeing how the door was at the end of the hall, Daphne and Niles descended into a fit of giggles, attracting unwanted attention from the two women walking ahead of them.

"Hmm, maybe this won't be too hard," he admitted.

"We won't know 'til we try."

They entered the ballroom, stunned by its exquisite elegance. It was beautifully decorated with white rose centerpieces on cream-colored table cloths, pebble filled vases lining the walls, and sparkling lights hanging from the ceiling. They gave the ballroom a magical and romantic touch, very fitting for the beaming couple dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The dim lighting made it easy for Daphne and Niles to easily blend into the crowd. 

"That was easy," he said in Daphne's ear as they began to dance. "But what about when everyone sits down to toast the couple?" 

"I think they've done that already. Look," he followed her line of sight to the long table up front. "Champagne flutes. Every table has one and they're all empty." 

"Are you sure you've never done this before because for a first timer, you sure know an awful lot about 'wedding crashing'?" 

Daphne laughed. "I've never done this, but I have been a bridesmaid before so I know what goes on behind the scenes." 

"Oh, really? How many times?" 

" A few times. I do have eight brothers who have gotten married at some point." She paused. "Except me brother Billy, the ballroom dancer." 

He nodded and dipped his giggling companion. "Hey, Daphne?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to know what flower reminds me of you?" 

That was an odd question but she liked where this was headed. "Which one?" 

He pointed at the centerpieces. "The white rose. You want to know why?" She nodded, a smile forming on her face. "Look at its petals and you'll see the creaminess of your skin; touch them and you'll feel the silkiness of your hands, your cheeks; its rosy scent, so much like that of your hair and subtle perfume. Just look at the rose as a whole and you'll see the beauty that is you: Daphne Moon." 

"Dr. - Niles," she said, overcome with emotion. "That was so poetic and sweet."  
>They were on the verge of stepping over a line neither imagined would ever get crossed.<br>For the next two hours they spoke very little, spending their time dancing and trying to let the events of the day sink in. Every once in a while, they would stop for a drink before returning to the dance floor with the other guests who thought of them as just another invited couple.

The fact that they had gotten away with congratulating the bride and groom- separately, of course- without waking suspicions that they were uninvited guests, amazed Niles beyond words.  
>When asked what side of the family they belonged to, Daphne and Niles simply responded, "We're old friends of the couple. We haven't seen them in years," and introduced themselves as Holly and Fred. Their answer seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity. But they were also fully aware that there had to be someone who would want to know more than the answers provided. For the time being, steering away from the elderly couple whom they assumed were the parents was the smartest thing to do. <p>

Everyone began gathering behind the bride as she climbed up on a chair and readied herself to throw the bouquet over her shoulder. Daphne and all the women waited patiently, jumping at every one of the bride's movements. When the bouquet was finally thrown, a woman in the middle of the crowd caught it and held on to it for dear life yelling excitedly over her success. Daphne barely fazed by the loss, walked back to Niles and gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek. 

It was the men's turn. 

"Do I have to?" he whined. "I'd rather stay here." 

"I did it so it's only fair you participate as well," she retorted. "Go on." She gave him a gentle push as he joined the crowd of eager men surrounding the groom. Minutes later, the groom threw the garter into the sea of men behind him. Daphne watched in amusement as Niles got lost in the crowd and surprisingly emerged victorious with the garter in hand. 

"I caught it!" he proudly said. 

"Congratulations, Niles!" 

"Not bad for a first time," he boasted. 

Two pieces of cake and an hour of dancing later, they were ready to leave the wedding reception they had successfully crashed. On their way out, Daphne grabbed two gift bags. 

"No senses in letting these go to waste."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the final chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. You guys are the best! I'm a huge ****Audrey Hepburn**** fan too so the moment I saw ****Jane Leeves**** dressed like her I went insane, hehe ;) LOVE both actresses.  
>Anyway, this last chapter is a kind of mature but we're all adults here. R&amp;R :)<strong>

"Oh, we had a great time today, didn't we?" Daphne said as they walked into the Montana.

"We sure did," he responded throwing his jacket on the chair.

They collapsed on the fainting couch, thoroughly exhausted from the day's activities. The dancing, especially.

She reached out, grabbing his hand. "This has been the best date I've ever had."

"Mine too, Daphne." She watched as he brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a tender kiss leaving goose bumps in its wake. And she liked it.

"I-I should go," she whispered, reluctantly withdrawing her hand. She stood gathering her bags and was about to reach for the door when Niles caught her arm and slowly turned her back to him.

"It's late. I should drive you home."

"It's okay, Niles. I brought my car."

"Well, in that case, I think I owe you a walk on the moon and... A kiss goodnight."

She smiled shyly, remembering the double meaning she'd put behind their drinks' names. "All right."

He brought her closer to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was looking more and more like their day of "firsts" was going to end just like Holly and Fred's. 

Daphne, finally giving into her feelings, dropped her bags and threw her arms around Niles, giving him a deep searing kiss. Her hands crept up his shoulders, along his neck and up into his hair, clutching him to her tightly. His mouth left hers, teasingly kissing her neck, eliciting a gentle moan from Daphne. With his lips, he began nudging the straps of her dress down her shoulders while she undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Niles nearly jumped out of his skin when her roving hands slid down his chest, found his belt and started unbuckling it.

But there was something he needed to know before this went any further.

"Wait." They pulled apart, both flushed and panting. "I want to keep seeing you, Daphne...as more than just friends." He grabbed her hands. "What do you think?"

"I'm not going to lie to going to you, Niles." She paused to catch her breath. "I think I've always been attracted to you, but you were married. I'm also your father's physical therapist and I just never thought you and I could be anything more. Then you asked me out on this platonic 'date' and I couldn't help myself. When all these things started changing in your life, I didn't think it was appropriate for us to go out. To tell you the truth, I didn't know what to expect today." 

He gave her a crooked grin, letting her revelation sink in. 

"To answer your question, yes. I'd love to." He wanted to jump and scream, let everyone know Daphne wanted to keep seeing him in a romantic way. Instead he pulled her in, plunging into the depths of her mouth.

They lowered themselves onto the couch, Daphne landing on top. He reached for the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down as she continued to assault his mouth with her soft lips.  
>Then the phone started ringing and they looked up at the same time.<p>

"The...machine will-" She didn't even give him a chance to finish.

"Niles!" It was Frasier's voice on the machine. "Is Daphne there with you? She left early this morning and hasn't come home. She said she was going out on some date but she didn't say with-"

She picked up the receiver. "I'm here, Dr. Crane. That's all you need to know." Before he could get another word in edge-wise, she hung up the phone laughing as she pictured Frasier's expression. "Where we're we?"

"One more question," Niles said. "You said you would never date a man who was in the middle of a divorce. How do you feel about that now that we're...together?"

She smiled a sexy smile, removing his belt completely. "I'll make an exception. Besides," Daphne removed her dress, lowering herself onto him, "there's a first time for everything."

**THE END**


End file.
